Realidad Imborrable
by nightmare killer
Summary: Los recuerdos pueden llegar a ser un gran soporte para muchos, sobre todo en los momentos más dificiles. Cosas como un simple cumpleaños o las bromas entre amigos y compañeros pueden llegar a mantener a flote la mente más corrompida, en el peor de los momentos. Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


**Un poco tarde, pero he aquí mi fic para el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Para este fic ha habido un poco de ese molesto bloqueo de escritora, así que aun no tengo idea de que rayos he escrito.**

 **Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Las risas y el canto de todos mis compañeros de equipo suenan por toda la "sala de festividad", o al menos así decidió llamarlo Barry. Todo el lugar está lleno de globos y adornos con un "feliz cumpleaños" en ellos. Yo solo miro el reloj en mi muñeca, esperando que el tiempo haya pasado volando lo suficiente como para irme a casa.

Lamentablemente apenas y eran las ocho de la noche. Cerca de mí, en una mesa llena de toda clase de comida chatarra y un ponche de frutas sin alcohol, se encuentran dos de mis compañeros: Rebecca y Brad, los únicos en toda la fiesta que no estaban dispuestos a beber algo de alcohol.

En otra mesa, una llena de más comida, estaba Barry, Frost y otros miembros del equipo Bravo y Alpha. En una esquina, silencioso y bebiendo un poco de ponche, estaba el líder del equipo Alpha, Albert Wesker. Las únicas veces que se movió de donde estaba fue cuando tomó algo para beber y para lanzar una mirada fulminante, o eso creí que tenía tras esos lentes oscuros, cuando Chris Redfield, uno de mis compañeros, le preguntó si no se iba a unir a sus compañeros para cantar el "cumpleaños feliz".

En ese instante, todos, menos Chris, pensamos que él hubiera sido capaz de volarle la cara de tonto por este comentario de haber tenido un arma. Pero él era nuestro compañero y líder de equipo, así que todos quedamos en que era su manera de bromear. Una un tanto exagerada, a mi manera de ver.

Ya en medio de la habitación estaban el resto de mis compañeros, Chris, el cumpleañero, entre ellos. Todos ellos bailaban de la manera más tonta posible. Todos intentando seguir el ritmo de la música.

—¡Jill, Brad, Rebecca, únanse! —Gritó Richard, mientras luchaba por mantener el ritmo de baile, si es que tambalearse cada dos pasos se le puede llamar baile, tras haber ingerido mucho ponche.

Rebecca niega con la cabeza y hace un ademan para agradecer la invitación. Brad, tras mirar a Barry y Enrico con una sonrisa de complicidad y preparando algunos vasos grandes con ponche y alcohol, giró sobre sí mismo y fingió no haber escuchado nada. Yo, por mi parte, tengo menos suerte que mis compañeros, pues soy llevada a la fuerza a la pista de baile por el cumpleañero.

No es que hoy fuera el verdadero cumpleaños de Chris, simplemente era el único día en que todos podían reunirse durante algunas horas. Desde que llegué, muchos hablaban de lo dedicado que era el miembro de los S.T.A.R.T.S. Y de lo leal que era con sus compañeros, a tal punto de estar dispuesto a saltar al fuego con tal de traer de regreso a quien hubiera quedado atrás. Para los Bravo y Alpha, este cumpleaños era lo menos que podían hacer por él.

La única razón por la que soy parte del equipo Alpha es para saldar mi cuenta como ladrona y la de mi padre, pero incluso yo he sentido un alto respeto por mi compañero de equipo. Una parte de mí no quería defraudarlo, así que empiezo a mover mi cuerpo tan rápido como puedo y muestro la sonrisa más tonta que haya dado en toda mi vida.

Esto sólo causa las risas en mis compañeros, pues todos saben lo reservada que podía llegar a ser. Cuando noté que incluso Brad se unía a las risas, decidí que la hora del baile había acabado para mí… pero alguien me detuvo.

—Vamos Jill —dijo Chris, tomándome del brazo manteniendome en la pista de vaile—. Le debo veinte dólares a Barry. Por lo menos quédate un par de pistas más.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Barry en todo esto? —Pregunto, mientras Enrico le sube el volumen a la música.

—Él me dijo —Prosiguió el cumpleañero, pero ya ni él podía oírse a sí mismo—. ¡Él me dijo que si apagaba todas las velas, mi deseo se iba a cumplir! ¡Yo le dije que eso era algo de niños! ¡Él apostó veinte dólares a que hoy mismo se iba a cumplir mi deseo… y perdí!

—¿Y cuál fue ese deseo? —pregunte, aun forcejeando para liberarme de su agarre.

Y justo en ese momento hubo un ligero silencio, mientras se hacía un cambio de música. Justo cuando el cumpleañero me contaba su deseo.

—¡Deseé poder bailar con la chica más hermosa en esta ciudad! Aunque no me hubiera importado esperar algunos años, me alegra que mi deseo se cumpliera tan rápido. Barry dijo que esta noche se cumpliría, yo dije que no. Aunque perdí, creo que fue el mejor deseo de mi vida.

Y todos estallaron en risas. Mi rostro no podría estar más rojo. Rayos, incluso Wesker reía…. Y todos pararon en seco. Incluso Wesker reía. El rubio tuvo que arrojar lo poco que le quedaba de ponche al suelo para poder sobarse el estómago por reír demasiado.

Aunque no conociera al líder del equipo Alpha tanto como lo conozco ahora, esas risas seguirían sonando… Tétricas, por decirlo de algún modo. Incluso las siguientes palabras que pronunció parecieron muy extrañas, aun viniendo de él.

—Esta noche podías tener lo que desearas —dijo en actitud socarrona y caminando hasta el ponche sin alcohol—. ¿Y te conformas con un baile?

Sin decir nada más, regresó a su esquina y siguió observando en silencio, bebiendo entre sorbos.

El baile siguió varios minutos y todos quedamos de acuerdo que ya era suficiente cuando Richard cayó al suelo y ya no fue capaz de levantarse. Forest tomó algunas hojas y las pego en la pared. Era como el típico juego de "ponle la cola al burro", solo que con una diana en lugar de burro y las balas magnum 44" como cola.

El primero en probar suerte fue Barry. La distancia entre él y la diana era de unos cinco metros, gracias a lo espacioso del lugar. Y fue esta la razón por la que fue elegido para la fiesta. Al día siguiente todos tendríamos que pagar por los daños, pero esa noche habíamos acordado mandar todo a la basura y dispararíamos hasta que todos cayéramos cansados o el agujero en la pared fuera tan enorme que no pudiéramos seguir jugando. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Fueron tres disparos y los tres dieron en el blanco. Rebecca estaba sorprendida, no por la precisión del fortachón, sino porque Barry no se inmuto por la fuerza del retroceso del revólver.

—Creo que esa diana tuvo la desgracia de conocerme a mí y a mis tres amigas —y alzando los brazos para que todos vieran sus brazos señalo con su mirada la magnum, su brazo derecho e izquierdo respectivamente mientras decía— mi magnum, "ley" y "orden". Son los amores de mi vida.

Tal precia que el buen Barry estaba sufriendo los primeros efectos del alcohol.

—Oye Barry —dijo Enrico, con un teléfono en sus manos—. Tu esposa llamó. Le dije que estabas ocupado y justo colgó cuando dijiste "a mis tres amigas". Antes de colgar ella se escuchó muy enojada.

—¡Entonces llámala! —Gritó Barry, casi arrancándole la mano a Enrico al querer tomar el teléfono—. No tienes idea de lo que ella puede hacerme. Podría hacerme dormir en el patio, sin comida… o peor, podría prolongar la reunión de su familia.

Barry marcó el número de su mujer tan rápido que parecía que se le iba la vida en ello.

—H-hola, c-c-cielo —Nunca había escuchado tartamudear tanto a Barry— Oh, Mi niña, pásame a mamá…Bien, mira, l-lo-lo que sea que hayas escuchado, n-no es lo que tú piensas. H-hablaba de mi revolver y mis brazos. Veras, yo…

— _Barry —_ Todos nos acercamos y apenas pudimos escuchar la voz de la mujer de Barry— Lo que sea que vayas a decirme. _Creo que Enrico te jugó una broma_ … _otra vez._

Y sólo hasta ese momento todos pudimos escuchar unas grandes y sonoras carcajadas. Luego el sonido de un auto encendiéndose y esfumándose a toda velocidad. Ni Enrico, ni Barry, estaban en la habitación.

—Barry ha salido —dijo Wesker, al ver que su compañero no había terminado la llamada— Sí, le avisare si debe enviarle las condolencias a la familia de Enrico.

— _¿Debo comprar flores rojas, verdad? —_ se escuchó la vos de la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, a Enrico le encantarían esas flores sobre su tumba—y dicho esto Wesker colgó el teléfono— Y bien ¿Quién sigue?

Y pronto todos reanudamos el juego. Las reglas eran muy simples. Todos teníamos tres oportunidades para disparar y por cada uno que no diéramos en la diana, teníamos que beber una botella de cerveza. Todos haríamos una cola, menos por Rebecca al ser menor de edad, esperando nuestro turno para disparar, beber y caer al suelo borrachos, esperando la resaca del día siguiente.

Sólo quedaron Wesker, quien nunca se rendía, y Chris, quien nunca le huía a un reto. Ambos fueron disparando, fallando por culpa del retroceso y bebiendo hasta que casi no podían levantar el revólver.

Pero parecía que este par de tontos no se darían por vencidos. Ambos intentaban superar el marcador inexistente del otro y demostrar quién era el mejor. Miro el reloj, ya casi son las doce. Para este momento ya no me importaba si estaba rodeada de las personas más tontas del mundo o en mi casa, dormida en mi cama y fingiendo que amo este empleo.

Sólo me importaba que la almohada hecha con latas de cerveza fuera lo suficientemente cómoda para que yo pudiera dormirme.

Los que sé que se quedaron o estaban roncando o estaban mirando en silencio al par de tontos en uno de los extremos de la habitación, disparándole a la diana. Aunque ahora sus disparos estaban lejos de acertar en la diana.

No teníamos intención de traer algún mueble o colchón donde dormir. Todo lo que queríamos era llenar nuestros cuerpos de comida chatarra, alcohol y caer dormidos, borrachos. Era en esas fiestas cuando sólo importaba pasarla bien, olvidando el peso que conlleva ser un S.T.A.R.T.S. Olvidando que el mundo era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

Enrico ya debía estar tomando un vuelo al otro extremo del planeta… o con su cuello en las manos de Barry.

Rebecca hizo un último intento por detener al par de tontos, pero estos siguieron siendo oídos sordos.

—¡Wesker! —dijo Chris, muy ebrio y tomando del cuello de la camisa de un Brad completamente dormido— ¡No dejaré que ganes! Si acierto uno de estos disparos, juro que hago a Jill mi esposa, no importa que.

Al escuchar esto, mi único pensamiento es saber si Enrico llegó a su destino con vida y preguntarle si tenía espacio para una más. Si Chris acertaba y recordaba su juramento al día siguiente, creo que yo también tomaré unas muy largas vacaciones.

—¡Calla tonto! —yo moví mi cabeza para ver mejor al rubio—. A un dios se le respeta. Así es. Un día todo el mundo se inclinará ante mí. Y si todos ustedes me siguen, serán mis arcángeles. ¡El mundo será nuestro!

—Capitán creo que ya bebió demasiado —dijo Rebecca, intentando calmar los aires de grandeza de Wesker.

—Nada de eso. Escúchame bien Chris, si te gano, algún día seré dios… Y haré a Rebecca mi esposa.

* * *

Despierto y por más que quisiera escapar del calor infernal. Por más que quisiera tapar mis oídos para no escuchar los gritos de dolor, agonía, odio e impotencia. Y por más que quisiera volarle los sesos al hombre que me condenaba a este infierno, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No mientras esta piedra en mi pecho siguiera obligándome a cumplir sus órdenes.

Mi mirada se centraba, forzosamente, en un pequeño poblado en el corazón africano. Todos los niños, ancianos y adultos enfermos o a los que les faltaba un brazo o una pierna eran asesinados al instante, mientras que los otros, los más sanos, sufrirían un destino peor que la muerte.

No entendía muy bien que hacíamos ahí. Hay pocos hombres y mujeres que nos son de utilidad… No. No había uno sólo que LE fuera de utilidad. Me recuerdo a mí misma que no soy igual a él, ni que tampoco trabajo, por voluntad propia, para él y cuál es mi objetivo: luchar, luchar sin parar, mantenerme firme para no sucumbir a la locura. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estoy a sus servicios que ya no sé si han sido años o décadas. Mi mente poco a poco flaquea y temo empezar a disfrutar de esto. Mi lucha prácticamente está perdida, pero sigo aferrándome a lo poco de mí que me queda.

Sea manipulada o no, sé muy bien que él no tiene nada que ganar aquí, pero incluso él ha venido en persona, liderando el ataque contra una villa de casas construidas con toda clase de basura y láminas oxidadas.

Como sí leyera mis pensamientos, él se acerca a mí, con su sonrisa sínica, tan característica en él, como odiada por mí. Detrás de él caminaban dos residentes, un hombre de unos cincuenta años y una mujer de unos veintitrés años. Antes de hablarme, miró de reojo lo poco que quedaba del poblado y el mar de cadáveres a nuestro alrededor.

—Seguramente te preguntas qué hacemos aquí, mi querida Jill —dijo, haciendo un despreciable énfasis en "mi querida"—. Veras, hace unos días una joven entró a uno de nuestros campamentos y logró robar algo de comida, como sabrás, no tenemos mucha, pero logró robar algo.

Con una orden del rubio, uno de los infectados tumbó al suelo a ambos. Mi rostro era inmutable, por lo que no pude mostrar mi desprecio por la manera en que ellos eran tratados. El de mayor edad gritó y rogó que dejaran a la joven, o al menos eso entendía por los ademanes que hacía y que su mirada se dirigía a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Ella es su hija —dijo Wesker, una vez que ordenó que callaran al anciano, sin matarlo— Entró a robar comida para su padre… En cualquier momento la hubiera torturado y luego infectado. Pero eludió la seguridad tan bien y abrió algunos candados con tanta facilidad, simplemente no pude hacerlo. No vio las cámaras de seguridad, pese a que estaban a la vista de cualquiera, creo que ella no sabía que eran esas cosas. Da igual. No fue difícil seguirla hasta este lugar.

En ese momento, Wesker puso en mis manos una pistola de mano y me ordenó apuntar al padre de la joven.

—Esta niña me recordó a ti, mi querida Jill —continuó el rubio— Tan joven y decidida. Una ladrona que intentaba ayudar a su padre. Fue por eso que te uniste a los S.T.A.R.T.S. ¿Recuerdas? Para ayudar a tu padre. Además, ella es fuerte emocionalmente, ni siquiera me ha rogado por su vida, como las demás. Si no te tuviera a ti, me habría enamorado de ella. Una amazona que cree que puede enfrentarse a sus superiores. Pero, así como lo hice contigo, quiero demostrarle que nadie puede oponerse a un dios. Ni siquiera la mejor de las amazonas.

Caminó hasta quedar frente la joven, una chica de cabello corto, morena, vestía ropas harapientas y llenas de lodo. Se podía notar a simple vista que tenía días sin comer, posiblemente por dárselo todo a su padre.

—Pensé en matarla a ella primero, pero ¿para qué? Mejor quitarle lo único que tiene —sin mucha fuerza, forzó a la chica a mirar a su padre, poniendo un pie sobre su cabeza para que no mirara en otra dirección— Y quien mejor que tú, una mujer que aprendió y lucho por su mentor, su padre, para imponerles el castigo. Adelante, mata al infeliz.

Y al instante, por más que luche por no hacerlo, le di un disparo al anciano en la cabeza. El hombre murió al instante. Wesker quitó su pie de la joven e hizo un ademan para que nadie le disparara a la joven. Lo primero que ella hizo fue correr hasta su padre y gritar. Yo daba gracias por no entender lo que decía.

—Hoy no habrán sobrevivientes —con estas palabras, me prepare, siempre obligada, a dispararle a la joven, pero Wesker me lo impidió— salvo por ella.

Los pocos sobrevivientes eran asesinados a quemarropa, la joven gritaba de impotencia y, mientras todos nos alejábamos del lugar, dejando a la joven rodeada por mar de cadáveres.

Yo casi podía jurar que sentía un par de lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas…

Con lo poco que queda de mí, muy poco, cierro mis ojos y regreso a esos días de felicidad extrema. Cuando yo odie ese uniforme, el mismo al que termine ganándole un cariño más grande que mi odio. Imagino las bromas de Enrico, Forest, Barry y Richard entre ellos. Los intentos de Chris por salir conmigo, sin sobrepasarse, claro está. El equipo Alpha y Bravo esperando poder hacer fiesta. La pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida. Esta realidad imborrable.

Cierro mis ojos y empiezo a soñar.

* * *

Era el día posterior al "cumpleaños" de Chris. Todos teníamos una fuerte resaca y yo daba gracias porque mi boca olía más a nachos y el queso de la pizza que a cerveza y ponche de frutas.

—Creo que nos pasamos de la raya —escucho la vos de nuestro capitán, hablando más para sí mismo que para quien pudiera escucharlo. Una sonrisa, finalmente una sonrisa que no rosa el sarcasmo o el cinismo se formó en su rostro— Ojala y pronto hagamos otra fiesta igual.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. Últimamente me he puesto a escribir fics con giros inesperados, dando siempre alguna pequeña señal de que no todo es lo que parece (en este caso el Summary y el titulo del fic). Y sé que este no es uno de mis mejores trabajos, condenado bloqueo T.T Si llegaron hasta el final medio dormidos, ahí tienen el por qué.**

 **Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**


End file.
